


sunset boulevard (LAPD in the rearview)

by krewella



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Heist gone wrong, M/M, Near Death, accept my rarepair pls, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krewella/pseuds/krewella
Summary: They had done this hundreds of times before - before Parker insisted on coming along. They had gotten cocky and that's why Parker was here in James' arms. God, what was he going to do?





	sunset boulevard (LAPD in the rearview)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I'm literally so grateful to see that my little Steve and Cib fic made it to the top of the kudos list for SP7. You guys have really encouraged me to keep writing and I hope you enjoy this too! 
> 
> I couldn't stay away from GTA AU no matter hard I tried, and this is my guilty pleasure ship. Let me know if I should expand this into a full-fledged fic!
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at jamesrwilsonjr and @immortalparker on Twitter.

James felt a bullet whiz by, narrowly missing his shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t be in this situation crouched low to the ground.

He saw so much blood staining the cement, forming rivulets of red running across his fingers. He pressed down harder on the body in front of him. It was Parker and he was twisted in a way that only spelled trouble.

He didn’t care; he didn’t care that Steve was yelling at him to move. Steve’s cries had grown increasingly desperate and harsher, but James steadfastly ignored them.

He wrapped his arms more firmly around Parker in order to support him while he replayed the moment when Parker went down. It had only been moments ago when Cib had made a joke about how well the job had gone off. Karma had struck hard it seemed.

He cursed Cib despite knowing it was hardly his fault. He cursed Steve for planning this godforsaken heist. Deep down though, he knew he cursed himself the most. He wanted to be in Parker’s place.

He was more trained and more adept at dodging the heat they were under. Parker was clumsy and better in the background. He’d begged to come along this time. James protested but Steve’s word was final and Parker made it on the trip.

Parker had shoved James’ shoulder after he had made a fuss about Parker joining the crew’s heist saying that James just didn’t want him to steal his thunder.

_If only he had argued more. If only he had been a couple inches to the left so he was in Parker’s position. If only he had told Parker how he felt._

His qualms about telling Parker his feelings seemed stupid now that all he could do was try to save Parker’s life.

He felt someone wrench him away from Parker. He was strong, but this person was stronger.

It was Jeremy. Jeremy had always been a stoic, somewhat creepy addition to their crew. Sure, they were all criminals, but Jeremy was on another level.

“We need to leave,” Jeremy said calmly, eyes drifting from James to Parker.

“I won’t leave without him,” James nearly shouted, uncaring about the fact that the shooters could overhear his pleas.

“So you’ll die here with him? Do you think that’s what he wants?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s what _I_ want! I want to be here with him. He’s all I have, please… don’t make me leave him,” James’ pleas were softer now.

Jeremy was about to haul him up by the arm, but suddenly, Parker moved. All it took was a bleary “James?” for James to pick up Parker again and never let him go.

He and Jeremy managed to make it out with Parker to the van where the rest of the crew waited. James had been muttering to Parker about how he had been so stupid to be in the way and that he couldn’t ever do anything like that again.

Parker then joked, “Steve can’t get rid of me that easily.”

James wanted to punch him for the poorly timed comedy, but the relief that washed over Steve’s face when he saw Parker stopped him. The half-smile Parker offered him when he finally set him down again was enough reassurance for James to resolve to confess to Parker once he got better.

Surely admitting his feelings would be easier than avoiding near-death.

_Right?_


End file.
